Show Me The Light, Kari-Chan
by Kasiya
Summary: Here's part 3 to Knowledge Is The Key. We found out what caused T.K. to stop dead in his tracks...and Izzy gets heartbroken. Well, kinda(You'll see what I mean). Koukari content in this chapter..bit of sadness.


**__**

Hey guys, I know I promised this chapter a long time ago, but I've been out of town and I haven't had a break from school, cheerleading practice, or anything else. So sorry again to anyone who's been waiting for this. so if ya'll are mad, I don't blame ya. 

Oh, and there's some Koukari content in this chapter, but it's not like you guys would expect. It will get better at the end of the story (Chapter 4: Ai Shiteru) and everyone will have a happy ending, even T.K.-chan!

Bold is for sentences; Bold underlined is for thoughts; _Pink italics are for song lyrics_

Once again, I still do not own the Digidestined characters (T.K., Kari, Izzy, Tai, Matt, or Mimi; Joe & Sora not included in this fic).... They are © Toei/Bandai/&Saban. And I also do not own the song "Time, Love, And Tenderness"; Michael Bolton does.

Show Me the Light, Kari-Chan

-----------------------------------

__

(Takeru)

I stood there for a few minutes, just staring. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. 

"It's not happening." I kept repeating to myself. "I am not seeing this!" My voice croaked. No, don't cry Takaishi, I scolded myself. "Kari.." I murmured, closing my eyes. I couldn't bear to watch it anymore. I took off running. I was due home about now anyways. So what if I ran home crying? Matt wouldn't think anything about it, if he was still there visiting. And mom probably wouldn't even notice.

__

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(Kari)

I couldn't believe what just happened. I was just sitting there, trying to get Izzy to stop tickling me. To stop his "Make Kari Cheer Up" plan. And I did. Only it caused something to happen that I don't know if it should have or not.

He had kissed me.

And I had kissed back. I couldn't believe it, but I did. My eyes had closed and my arms had wrapped around the fiery-red haired boy's shoulders. 

I didn't know how long the kiss lasted, but I could've sworn I heard _his_ voice saying my name during it...

"Uh, Kari-chan?" I realized my eyes were still closed, so I opened them. And met the soft black eyes of Izzy. Wait, what did he just call me?

"What?" I gave him a blank look. "Kari-_chan_?" I repeated the name. It had a nice ring to it, but.. coming from Izzy? 

"Gomen nasia.." His cheeks began turning as red as his hair. His beautiful hair.. Ack! Kari! Snap out of it! 

Those beautiful black eyes... Kamiya! Those heavenly lips... 

"Kari-chan." I snapped out of it. 

"Call me that one more time Izumy.."  
  
"And you'll what?" He draped his arms down to my waist and nuzzled his nose against mine. "Tell Tai on me?" I stuck my tongue at him. Childish, I know. "Pitiful. The child of light can't even make a comeback against me?" I shrugged, a small smile creeping across my face. "I never thought I'd say this..."

"I'm mean?" He smiled and shook his head.

  
"Nai... Ai shiteru, Kari-chan." My eyes widened for a moment and stared blankly at Izzy. Ai shiteru? Izzy...loved me? His smile faded as he watched my blank expression. God, this was too much. "K-kari?" I whimpered and felt a tear slide down my face and his arms cradled me, holding me against his chest. "Ssh..." He whispered gently.

  
"Izzy.. I'm sorry..." He sighed briefly, nuzzling against my ear.

"Don't be, Kari-chan. I should be sorry." I shook my head against his chest, then pulled my head up to meet his gaze.

  
"No.. you didn't do anything wrong Izzy." I sighed, letting my eyes cross paths with his. I was nearly pulled into another kiss, but I tore away at the last second. "I... need to get home." I murmured, getting up from the park bench. He stood up behind me, placing a hand atop my shoulder. I felt him pull me back around and kiss the top of my forehead.

  
"Gomen Kari-chan." Oh, Izzy... 

__

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(Izzy)

I cradled my pillow against my chest, thinking about what happened at the park earlier. God, how could I be such an idiot? Some people would say I had taken advantage of her... and now it seemed that way to me. She had just been dumped earlier today. And then I go and kiss her and tell her I love her. Had I not seen this coming? I certainly never did when I was 11.

I turned over onto my side, and hit the "power" button on the radio beside my bed. And one of my favorite songs of all time was just starting.

__

Time, love, and tenderness

So you say that you can't go on

Love left you crying

And you say all your hope is gone

And what's the use in trying?

What you need is to have some faith

Shake off those sad blues

Get yourself a new view

Oh...

Nothing is as sad as it seems you know cause

Someday you'll laugh at the heartache

Someday you'll laugh at the pain

Somehow you'll get through the heartbrake

Somehow you can get through the rain

"Kari..." I murmur, finally letting my tears fall. How true this song could be.. and how it described the current situation was weird.

__

When love puts you through the fire

When love puts you to the test

Nothing cures a broken heart

Like time, love, and tenderness

You think your world is over

Baby just remember this

Nothing heals a broken heart

Like time, love, and tenderness

Time, love, and tenderness 

Tears continued pouring... I had to turn the radio off. It was bad enough remembering what happened earlier. I loved this guys singing, but his song wasn't help my condition any. 

God, why did it hurt so much to be in love? Maybe because the person I was in love with just had a breakup with another boy today? Or was it because she didn't feel the same way? So much for the title of the "Kid Who Knows Everything"

I sighed, finally resting my head on my pillow, letting my last few tears fall out and closed my eyes. 

__

Well, that's the end of chapter 3. Once again, sorry to everyone who's been waiting. I'll try to get this next chapter out by Sunday, since my weekend (for once) is free. Till next time, audious amigos!

Oh, and if you have Napster, you can download "Time, Love, And Tenderness" to hear the rest of the song, or you can just wait until the next chapter, your choice.


End file.
